


Troubled Memories

by mxrrynxwtmas



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, thominho if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrrynxwtmas/pseuds/mxrrynxwtmas
Summary: minho waking up in the middle of the night, walking over to the rock to visit ben and newt and seeing thomas doing the same thing
Relationships: Ben/Minho (Maze Runner), Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Troubled Memories

**Author's Note:**

> set post tdc in the safe haven  
> italics are dreams

No one’s POV:

_“You did this to me!”, Ben screams, jabbing a finger at Minho’s chest._

_“No, no, no. I didn’t want to. You KNOW I didn’t want to, Ben!”, Minho cries as he takes a step back._

_“You didn’t keep your promise! You said you’d always protect me and you didn’t! YOU killed me!”, Ben yells as he moves closer to Minho, black spit flying out of his mouth._

_Minho’s at a loss of words. He never meant to ever harm Ben. It was the last thing he ever wanted to do._

_“I.. I didn’t mean to.. I’m so.. So sorry, Ben. I-”, Minho attempts to talk but Ben interrupts him, shoving him backwards._

_“SHUT UP. Shut your shucking mouth, Minho! You LIED to me! You said that you LOVED me. You told me nothing would ever happen to me, that the Grievers wouldn’t hurt me. And look at ME. YOU did this!”, Ben shoves Minho into the Maze wall, knocking the wind out of him._

_Minho stares at Ben in shock. Ben had never yelled at him like this, even when they argued before._

_“I-I’m sorry.. I love you, Ben!”, Minho cries out._

Minho sits up, panting. Another nightmare, He’s had at least four this week. Most of them include Ben, Newt, and anything about WCKD. Thomas also has them about Newt. Ever since Newt died, the two weren’t the same. They had lost their third puzzle piece that made everything seem okay. They lost their glue that held them together, now there was no glue left. Newt held the Gladers together as a group. Newt was, in Minho’s words, “the inspirational speech giver”.

Minho decides he wants some fresh air, and he wants to visit Newt and Ben. He usually goes in the mornings and brings tea for the three of them, Ben loves tea. He definitely picked that up from Newt. He walks up to the Rock where Ben’s and Newt’s names are carved into the stone. He’s about to greet them but he hears someone else’s voice. He frowns when he realizes who it is.

“Thomas?”, Minho taps his shoulder.

Thomas flinches at his touch, as if Minho scared him.

“Oh..Hi Min- Minho”, Thomas starts to call Minho a nickname that both Ben and Newt used.

“Hi”, Minho flashes a small smile.

“Couldn’t sleep?”, Thomas asks, patting the log he was sitting on.

“Hah, you and your questions. You clearly haven’t changed, shank”, Minho nudges him, laughing slightly.

“You know you love me AND my questions, _shank_ ”, Thomas laughs back, stressing the last word.

“Maybe”, Minho smirks.

“But really, You couldn’t sleep?”, Thomas takes a sip of his drink, glancing at Minho with curiosity.

“Do I look like I’m asleep?”, Minho sticks his tongue out before laughing slightly.

“But no, Jorge snores too loud”, Minho jokes.

Thomas laughs before speaking up.

“Nightmares?”, Both of their smiles fade away, realizing just how broken the other is.

“You get them too, right?”, Minho’s tone changes into sadness, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

“Yeah. Yeah of course.”, Thomas says, looking down at his cup, swishing the drink around.

“You miss him?”, Minho plays with his hands, a habit he’s begun to pick up.

“Yeah.. A whole lot. You miss Ben, right?”, Thomas asks, tears pricking his eyes.

“I miss him more than words can describe”, Minho’s voice cracks, tears forming in his own eyes as well.

“Do you think they’re watching us?”, Thomas asks, glancing up at the stars in the sky.

“Probably laughing at how stupid we look”, Minho glances up as well, staring at the moon and sky in awe.

“I bet they’re drinking Gally’s drink by a campfire”, Thomas smiles sadly, reminiscing about the campfire on his first night at the Glade.

“I hope they’re not missing us at much as we miss them”, Minho says as a tear escapes his eyes, he quickly wipes it away before Thomas can notice.

“We’ll see them one day”, Thomas looks over at Minho, smiling sadly.

“Yeah.. yeah we will”, Minho smiles at the thought of hugging Ben again.

“Chuck is probably annoying Newt”, Thomas laughs.

“Jeff is most likely joking around with Zart”, Minho lets out a laugh.

“Clint’s bandaging someone up”, Thomas snickers.

“Probably Winston”, Minho smiles, remembering how Winston would slice his hands open on accident when he worked.

“Teresa’s wishing they would stop being idiots”, Thomas snorts, thinking about Teresa disappointed facial expression whenever one of them would do something stupid.

“Alby’s bossing everyone around like ‘You shanks need to start doing something productive instead of something shucking stupid’”, Minho laughs, imitating Alby’s voice.

“Bloody hell, Alby, let the shanks be”, Thomas fakes a British accent in a terrible attempt to sound like Newt did.

“That was horrible”, Minho laughs, clutching his sides.

“That was spot on what are you talking about?”, Thomas laughs, trying to fake a severe tone.

“They’re all shaking their heads at us right now”, Minho shakes his head before looking back up at the sky as if he could somehow see the other Gladers laughing with them.

“I miss them”, Thomas says, wiping a tear away from laughing so hard.

“Yeah, me too. We all do”, Minho’s smile fades as if he is realizing that they aren’t actually there with them.

“Do you think they can see us?”, Thomas asks, raising an eyebrow. Minho pauses, sucking a breath to try and stop the tears from falling before speaking.

“I think so. I think Newt is watching over you, making sure you aren’t doing anything stupid”, Minho smiles sadly. T

homas lets out a little laugh before pausing.

“Ben is proud of you, Minho”, Thomas says.

A look of pain flashes across Minho’s face. His chest aches with sadness at the thought of Ben’s death.

“Newt’s pretty proud of you too, shuckface”, Minho tries to laugh but he can’t seem to force one out this time.

The two look back up to the sky once more, before turning back to the Rock. Thomas slides his fingers over Newt’s name and Minho stares at Ben’s. Both of them let a few tears slip out as they remember the times they had with the other. All the memories seem to flood back, Newt’s lanky build, Ben’s ‘angelic hair’ (As Minho described it), all their descriptions make the perfect mental picture of the two. Thomas and Minho remember each detail of their boyfriend’s faces. It’s like their faces are carved into their minds like their names on the Rock.

They miss all of the other lost Gladers, but they keep the other’s in their hearts, especially Newt and Ben, and move forward the best they can, _together._

**Author's Note:**

> hii tysm for reading!! i posted the prompt on twitter and decided to write it! i hope you all liked it!!!  
> ilysm tysm :') <3
> 
> socials:  
> -twitter-mxrrynxwtmas  
> -wattpad-mxrrynxwtmas


End file.
